


Shake Shake Shake

by innie



Category: Better Off Ted
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innie/pseuds/innie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>prompts: sexy times, scientific principles, glasses</b></p><p>[pretend there was some time between the evening of the "ends with a sneeze and concussion" date and the "make Lucy vomit" disaster - that's where this takes place]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake Shake Shake

Lem had been around the block a few times, so he was used to women grabbing him and pulling him into darkened offices. And closets. And bathroom stalls, and it was odd that the placement of the toilet-paper holders worked out so well when it came to recreational purposes, rather than . . . necessary purposes. So when he felt the hand on his arm he didn't tense or scream (much) and he congratulated his killer instinct on recognizing Lucy more quickly than his conscious mind had, proved by the way it failed entirely to kick in.

Lucy wasn't wearing any perfume this time, and either her smile was growing brighter or the lights in the lab were getting dimmer. "I rigged up a dimmer switch," she said, eyes sparkling with intelligence. "Or rather, I rigged up Jeremy, my robot boyfriend, and he took care of the lights." She drew his head down and whispered, "I don't think you're going to need your glasses for this."

He didn't need them at all, really, but he was too mesmerized by the sight of her pink mouth, soft and wet and getting closer, to say anything other than, "Buh."

"Buh-buh-buh-baby give it up, give it up, baby give it up!" shrieked Jeremy from the darkest corner of the lab, turning on a swirl of colored lights that looked like the best disco ball ever.

"Ahhh!" screamed Lem, his heart racing. He clutched at his glasses, smearing fingerprints on the lenses, then asked the most pressing question on his mind. "What scientific principles led you to KC and the Sunshine Band?"

"Their rowdy style seemed like a natural fit for the principles of chaos theory I'm exploring through robotics," Lucy said, and Lem had never been more turned on. Squares of red and blue light caressed her face and he wanted to pin her against a wall.

He lifted her up, step one, but couldn't see a wall free of whiteboards or Jeremy's siblings. "That wall's a load-bearing one," she said, pointing with her chin, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He just made it to the spot in question and let her go to shake out his hands and arms. "Sorry," he said, "I forgot how heavy brains are."

She brightened at the compliment. "Because of me?"

"Yeah," he said, smiling, just as Jeremy said, "Shake-shake-shake, shake-shake-shake, shake your booty!" So he did. He shook it every way he knew how, and Lucy screamed his name repeatedly into his labcoat, her hands on his booty.

Lem was still going when Jeremy powered down and Lucy bit at his mouth and murmured that she'd been thinking of working on a perpetual motion machine.


End file.
